


You Don't Remember?

by RopesTiedWithAnchor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Amnesia, Break Up, F/M, Happy Eleanor Calder, Happy Modest Management, Happy Simon Cowell, Hospitals, Hurt Harry Styles, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), One Direction Tours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RopesTiedWithAnchor/pseuds/RopesTiedWithAnchor
Summary: What happens if Louis got into an accident and lost his memory? What happens if those memories he forget were of Harry? According to Louis, he thinks he's in a relationship with Eleanor Calder.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	1. Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall stared at Louis for a second before smirking and asking, "Liam, doesn't Louis get bored easily when Harry isn't here?"
> 
> "Sorry Louis, but I agree with Niall here. You do get bored a bit easily when Harry isn't here."
> 
> "I second that," Zayn commented. 
> 
> "Stop ganging up on me. I do not get bored easily."
> 
> I sat up and noticed Louis was pouting. "Lou, nobody is ganging up on you. They're just agreeing with Niall," I acknowledged. 
> 
> Louis fake gasped. "It's official, my boyfriend has been brainwashed by Niall."

Harry's POV:

June 3, 2014

"Hazza, wake up," the voice requested. I stirred, but didn't open my eyes. Whoever was trying to wake me up started placing gentle kisses on my face. I soon realized who was trying to wake me up. I ended up smiling and opened my eyes. Green eyes met blue. "C'mon Haz, we need to wake up," he whispered. He went over to his suitcase and grabbed grey joggers and white T-shirt and went to the bathroom to change. 

I continued laying there, staring at the ceiling before I decided to get up and get ready for the day. I went over to my suitcase and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans along with a grey T-shirt and a red flannel. I placed my clothes on the bed and went over to the nightstand to get my phone. When I turned it on, there was a text from Liam about 15 minutes ago saying we needed to be at the stadium at 10:45. The bathroom door opened and Louis came out. He went to grab his own phone and sat next to me. "Anything important Liam sent us?" he asked. 

"He said we need to be at the stadium at 10:45," I replied. "Okay then," he replied back. He sat there for a while before telling me I should get dressed. I gave him a kiss and went over to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I went back to our room with a towel wrapped around my waist and went to get my clothes there were sitting on the bed. Louis looked up from his phone when he heard the bathroom door open and asked me, "Haz?" 

"Yeah Lou?" 

"Can I dry your hair when you're done?"

"You know you don't have to ask me that. You're my boyfriend. Of course I would let you," I replied. I went back to the bathroom and got dressed and came back to our room. 

-

By the time we arrived at the stadium, it was 10:20. The band's dressing room was empty when me and Louis arrived, so we assumed they were somewhere else besides the dressing room or they didn't arrive yet. Louis was sitting on one of the couches while my head was on his lap. He was on Twitter while he gently combed his fingers through my hair. While he looked through Twitter, I just looked through the photos on my phone of him and me. 10 minutes later, Niall came in looking quite cozy in his joggers and jacket. It's by this point if any of the lads were to catch us doing something couple like, they would be unfazed by it since they were used to it by now. 

"I'm a bit surprised to see you lads here. You usually don't arrive this early," he commented. 

"We thought we might as well come early since we both didn't know what to do before we had to go to the stadium," Louis replied. 

"I'm not surprised Louis didn't want to do anything. I'm just a little surprised Harry didn't want to do anything," Niall acknowledged. 

"I'm with you on that Nialler as well. I was surprised as well when he told me he didn't have anything planned for today."

"At least he's here now. You usually end up playing football when he isn't here because you claim you get bored easily," Niall remarked. He went off to sit at one of the couches and took out his phone. 

"Oii, I do not get bored easily. I just need something to do instead of sitting there." 

"Sure Tommo, whatever you say."

Louis was about to say something when the dressing room door opened and Liam and Zayn walked in. 

"Looks like all the lads are here a bit ahead of time," Liam observed as he walked over to the couch across from Niall's and sat down. Zayn followed behind Liam, but sat next to Niall. 

Niall stared at Louis for a second before smirking and asking, "Liam, doesn't Louis get bored easily when Harry isn't here?"

"Sorry Louis, but I agree with Niall here. You do get bored a bit easily when Harry isn't here."

"I second that," Zayn commented. 

"Stop ganging up on me. I do not get bored easily."

I sat up and noticed Louis was pouting. "Lou, nobody is ganging up on you. They're just agreeing with Niall," I acknowledged. 

Louis fake gasped. "It's official, my boyfriend has been brainwashed by Niall."

Niall laughed a little, while Zayn smiled, shaking his head. "Tommo, nobody is brainwashing your boyfriend," Liam commented. 

Louis continued pouting. "It feels like it." 

I laughed, admiring how adorable he looked when pouting. I kissed the pout off. "Stop pouting babe. I only agreed because I do agree with what Niall had to stay. But I will disagree a bit because you do get bored even if I'm nearby." 

He smiled. "See Niall, even my boyfriend knows I get bored even when he's around." 

"He's saying that cause he's your boyfriend," Niall pointed out. 

"Okay lads, we need to stop. We're needed at rehearsal," Liam announced, "C'mon, we don't need to be late." 

We all wordlessly exited the dressing room and went where we were needed. 

\- 

"Please Louis, stay still," Louise complained. 

I looked up from my phone to find Louis moving a bit while being distracted by a football, kicking it short distances between his legs. We were all done and ready for the stage, however, Louis is the only one that needs his hair fixed by Louise. Niall came by and passed me both mine and Louis' mic. "Tell Louis to stay still cause we need to be on that stage in 25 minutes," Niall whispered. I nodded and walked over to Louis. "Lou, please stay still for Louise cause we're needed on that stage soon," I told him. This made him at least stop playing with the football and let Louise finish fixing his hair. Paul soon came to the dressing room and told us to get ready for the stage. 

I gave Louis' mic and adjusted my in-ear monitors. We all walked out of the dressing room and walked on the platform that would rise and bring us to the stage. We heard the screams getting louder. Before the platform was fully leveled with the stage, we heard a voice in our in-ears telling us that since I couldn't sing tonight, the others would need to sing my parts. I felt guilty knowing the others would have to do a little extra work tonight singing my parts, but I also knew it was probably for the best considering my voice sounded a little scratchy. 

The door finally opened with the crowd screaming, which I would say that they're excited to finally see us. We opened the show with Midnight Memories, followed by Little Black Dress, and Kiss You. After the music to Kiss You ended, Liam asked the crowd how they're doing and welcomed them to our Where We Are Tour. While Liam told the crowd how Scotland was a special place to us, I talked with Niall and then Zayn for a few minutes. After Liam pointed out how our first performance in Scotland had 800 people and now there were 64,000 people, Niall went to tell Liam that this was the biggest gig single handedly in Scotland history. Liam then told the crowd that I was going to speak next. 

"Hello Edinburgh. Hi, we're One Direction. Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for having us. Umm, at the start of the show, I'm very sorry. I'm not very well today and I would like to say thank you to the boys for helping out as much as they can and you guys are going to sing a lot of my parts, so I'm sorry, but thank you so much for being here and you're absolutely incredible. We can see you in the back, we can see you over this side, we can see you over this side, and we can see you all over the floor. Thank you so much and we hope you have fun. Again, I'm so sorry," I said. 

Liam talks after I'm finished and asks the crowd for a moment to appreciate me for joining them on stage even if I'm not feeling well. He also tells the crowd that the boys are going to sing my parts as they can, but also tells the crowd if they don't sing, then just sing the parts as loud as they can and thank the crowd. 

The music to Why Don't We Go There? starts playing with Niall singing my part in the song. 

The rest of the show continued with us singing, except me, with a few moments where we talk in between some of the songs. 

\- 

"The feeling during these shows are amazing," Niall stated. 

Our show at Edinburgh just recently finished and we were sitting around on the tour bus. "I agree. Getting to know the fans support us even four years later after X-Factor is insane," Liam agreed. 

"Hey Haz?" Louis asked. 

I looked at him, a sign to continue. "How are you feeling? You couldn't exactly sing out there tonight."

"Yeah Harry, how are you feeling?" Zayn asked. By now, all four of them were staring at me with questions in their eyes. 

"For now, I'm fine," I replied. Which was the truth since I did feel a bit better than I did at the show.  
"If you say so," Liam answered. 

I know even if Liam says he agrees with my answer, I know none of them actually believe that I'm fine. I know this isn't the first time it happened on this tour where I couldn't sing, but if I'm being serious, I seriously think I'm fine. I then feel a tap on my shoulder, which interrupts me from my thoughts. I look to see who did it and see Louis staring at me. 

"Do you think it's time we head to bed?" he asked. 

"Do you know if we fly to London tonight or tomorrow?" 

"If it was tonight, I think we would have been notified about it and gotten our suitcases," Liam answered. 

"I suppose there's your answer. I guess our flight is scheduled tomorrow," Louis concluded. 

The tour bus stopped and we heard the bus driver tell us we've arrived at our hotel. We all got out of the tour bus and waited in the hotel lobby until all five of us were in the hotel lobby. From there we all got into the same elevator and went to our floor. As we walked out, we said our goodnights to each and went separate ways to our own individual hotel rooms. When me and Louis walked in our hotel room, I collapsed on the bed while Louis placed his phone down and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, I decided to get up. I took my headband off and placed it next to Louis' phone. I sat back down on the hotel bed and opened Twitter on my phone. A lot of fans seemed worried after tonight's show seeing I didn't sing during our show tonight. I smiled. It felt nice knowing your fans worry about your health, but sometimes, they feel a bit like my own mum. 

"What are you smiling about?" Louis' question interrupting me out of my thoughts. 

"I was checking my Twitter and the fans seemed worried cause I couldn't sing tonight. It's nice knowing your fans care for you like your own mum," I replied. 

"That's why we have the best fans, Haz. They care too much about us, even if they surround us when we're at airports."

"We truly do have the best fans in the world, don't we Lou?"

"We do and I think they would agree as well if they knew what we were talking about," he responded. 

I smiled. "I'm going to get ready for bed and you can sleep," I said as I made my way to the bathroom. I heard Louis say, "You know I won't get much sleep without you," through the bathroom door. 

25 minutes later, I was in bed with Louis being the big spoon and me being the little spoon. I soon fell asleep and drifted off sleeping peacefully in the arms of the love of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> ropestiedwithanchor | Tumblr


	2. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry, you need to tell me what that call was about," he reasoned. 
> 
> I just ended up crying a little harder just thinking about it. 
> 
> "Mate, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," he tried reasoning with me again. 
> 
> I finally found the voice to say it and told him, "Louis got into an accident."

Harry's POV: 

September 5, 2014

I felt someone tracing shapes on the back, but I couldn't be sure through my sleepy haze. I shifted a little to get whoever was tracing shapes to stop. I heard that someone chuckle a little before they stopped. I got comfortable again and went back to sleep before that someone was now brushing their fingers through my hair. "Stop," I whined in my raspy morning voice, "I want to sleep." 

"You're too cute in the morning," that someone responded, which I now identified as Louis since my mind was now catching up. 

"Let me sleep," I mumbled. 

"Love, we're on break. You've slept for about 11 hours now," he acknowledged. 

"I've really slept for 11 hours? It doesn't feel like I slept for 11 hours," I admitted. 

"C'mon sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up. Besides, if you sleep, I won't have anyone to talk to," he confessed. 

"Lou, you have your mum, your sisters, and the boys to talk to," I replied. 

"But they're not as fun to talk to as you," he complained. 

"Too bad, you woke me from my sleep," I sassed back. 

"Haz," he whispered. "Harold, Harry, Hazza, H," he added. 

I eventually gave up on sleep since he was being quite persistent this morning. "Fine, I won't sleep," I responded. I sat up and faced him, who was looking quite pleased with himself. 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me," he remarked. 

"You're being quite persistent this morning. What time is it?" I asked. 

He went over to his side on the bed and got his phone from the nightstand. "It's currently 9 a.m," he replied. 

"You're usually not awake at 9 am. You usually sleep and don't wake up until 11 a.m," I commented. 

"I do not," he argued back. 

I smiled and laughed a little. "We've been together for about 4 years now. I think I would know when my boyfriend wakes up," I answered. 

He was still pouting at me, so I closed the space between us and hugged him. A second later, I felt his arms wrap around me. "You're lucky you're irresistible," he explained. 

"Sure boobear, if you say so," I remarked. 

"I know you're irresistible. Even our fans know it," he acknowledged. 

"What about you? I find you irresistible, probably even more than me," I questioned. 

"I'm afraid you're the irresistible one in this relationship," he answered. 

"Whatever you say, I'm still saying you're the irresistible one. You're like the sun shining through dark rain clouds or perhaps, you're the sun that brings everyone closer to it, but you're shining so bright that it sometimes makes you wonder if you would get blinded by it," I replied. 

He playfully slapped my chest. "Harold, you do not get to be a sap first thing in the morning," he responded. 

"Alright, I'll stop thinking about all the other beautiful descriptions I have about you. But we still need to get up and have breakfast," I commented. 

"Then let me go," he suggested. 

"Fine, but I'm only letting go cause I can't trust you in the kitchen," I replied. 

"Oi! I'll have you know I am not that dangerous in the kitchen," he professed as he made his way over the bathroom. 

"The last time I trusted you in the kitchen, you burned toast," I called back as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. 

I looked through the fridge to see what we had and prepared breakfast. Twenty minutes later, Louis walked downstairs freshly showered and wearing a plain black T-shirt with a pair of grey sweatpants. I handed him his cup of tea and his plate of breakfast. "Morning boobear," I responded. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to have a shower and get dressed. 

Twenty-five minutes later, I came downstairs dressed for the day in a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple grey T-shirt. I went over the kitchen and got my plate of breakfast along with my cup of coffee. 

Fifteen minutes later, we both were done with breakfast. Currently, we were sitting in our living room. I had my head on Louis' lap while he had one of his hands brushing through my hair. He was watching whatever he found interesting on the TV while I scrolled through Twitter and looked at what the fans were saying. I smiled at some of the tweets saying they couldn't believe what I said for Liam's twenty-first birthday on the 29th and the adorable moment that happened with a fan who got to join us on stage on the 30th. 

"What are you smiling about Curly?" he asked. 

"Just reading some of the tweets about the shows on the 29th and the 30th," I replied. 

"I can understand for the show on the 29th. But I don't understand for the show on the 30th. I mean, all we did was bring a kid up on stage. It's not a big deal," he responded. 

"Well, from what I'm reading, the fans are saying that the fan is lucky to even be near our presence," I answered, laughing a little. 

"I agree with what some of those fans are saying then. That fan is quite lucky to be near your presence," he confessed. 

I laughed. "Really? How so?" I questioned. 

"Well, you've got that innocent aura along with a bubbly personality and a huge heart that just spreads love. I wouldn't understand if someone didn't love you," he replied. 

"If that's how I am, then what about you?" I asked. 

"Not sure Haz. I don't think there's much to describe me," he answered. 

I lifted my head off his lap and turned my phone off. I placed my phone to the side and scooted over and sat on his lap and stared into his blue questioning eyes. "Don't ever say that about yourself. You are the kindest person out there who makes sure everyone is alright and you always bring a smile to people's faces," I acknowledged. 

"Are you sure I'm all that?" he asked. 

"Yes boobear, I'm 100% sure you're all that," I replied. 

"Okay, but you better not be lying," he remarked. 

I leaned close to him and kissed him lightly. "I wouldn't lie to you, so you don't have to be afraid of that," I assured him. 

He wrapped his arms around. "You're too good for me. I don't deserve you," he confessed. 

"You know you're lying to yourself. It should be the other way around. I don't deserve you," I answered, while I ran my hand through his hair. 

"You keep saying that, but I think this applies more to me. You're so beautiful and I'm not really that much compared to you," he explained. 

"Boo, when I said that I wanted to be with you until I died, I meant that," I reasoned. 

"Still, it feels like you should be with someone better," he replied. 

I wrapped my arms around him while assuring him that I never planned on leaving him. Suddenly, there was a phone ringing. Louis got his phone off the coffee table and looked at the caller ID. It was Liam. He accepted it. 

"Hey mate, what do you need?" he asked. His eyes widened in surprise. "Shit! I forgot I was suppose to meet you in the studio," he answered. "It's not a problem. I'll be there soon," he replied. "Alright, see you soon Payno," responded. 

"What happened?" I questioned. 

"I forgot I was suppose to meet Liam at the studio today to work on some songs for the new album," he replied. 

I got off his lap. "You better get going soon. You know how Liam gets when you're late," I answered with a small smile. 

He smiled and gave me a kiss before getting his keys and his phone before walking over to the front door and putting on his vans. "Love you Haz," he shouted as he went out the front door. 

I smiled and decided to busy myself while he was gone. Little did I know that was going to be the last time Louis told me he loved me. 

-

"Your love for each other is disgustingly cute," Niall reasoned. 

Currently, I decided to spend some time with Niall while Louis spent his time in the studio with Liam. I called Zayn if he wanted to hang out, but he told me he wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend. Obviously, I understood considering our current world tour didn't allow much time to breath since it sometimes seemed like we were all on autopilot, just agreeing with what everyone was telling us. Like where we needed to be or what flights we needed to catch. 

"It is not. We just happened to enjoy spreading that love around," I explained. 

He laughed. "Keep telling that yourself. I swear, every time I'm looking for one of you, it's either you both are cuddling or you're snogging each other's faces off," he replied. 

"I think you just find us at the wrong time," I answered. 

"That or you both are trying to kill me with your love. But I won't complain since I have a good amount of pictures and videos to repay for all the times I've caught you both," he assured. 

"Since when did you decide to take pictures or videos of us?" I asked. 

"Since I started catching you both in very interesting positions," he answered. 

"You know Niall, the fans weren't wrong after all," I responded. 

"What did the fans say?" he asked. 

"The fans had a hunch that you probably take either pictures or videos of us," I replied. 

"Oi! You make me sound like a creep that takes pictures of you lads," he commented. 

"Well, you kind of are. I mean, you take these pictures and videos of us and we don't even know about it," I answered. 

"Harold, any fans that were in my position would take either pictures or videos of you both. I am basically lucky that I get to see what you both do behind closed doors, while our fans don't get that luxury," he explained. 

Suddenly, we heard a phone ringing. I went to get my phone off his coffee table and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number, so I got confused. I accepted the call and put the phone close to my ear. 

"Hello?" I asked. 

"Hello? Is this Harry Styles?" the other person asked on the other line that sounded like a lady. 

"Yes I'm Harry Styles. How did you get my number?" I questioned. 

"Your friend, Louis Tomlinson has been in an accident and is currently admitted in our hospital. You were on his list of emergency contacts," she explained. 

It felt like a tsunami of fear washed over me. "Is he okay? Is he badly hurt?" I started to panic, while Niall immediately looked over at me sensing my worry. He immediately came over to my side and tried to help me calm down. 

"Your friend is currently in surgery," she replied. 

"What hospital is he in?" I asked. 

"He's at St. Thomas' Hospital," she answered. 

"Okay, thank you," I responded and ended the call. 

It was after I ended the call, I ended up breaking down and cried while Niall held me and tried to help calm me. 

"Harry, you need to tell me what that call was about," he reasoned. 

I just ended up crying a little harder just thinking about it. 

"Mate, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," he tried reasoning with me again. 

I finally found the voice to say it and told him, "Louis got into an accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hate and love relationship with my mind. I got carried away cause my mind was thinking of another fanfic idea instead of this one. 
> 
> \- RopesTiedWithAnchor


	3. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you at least know who's his girlfriend?" Niall asked. 
> 
> "We all already know her," I replied. 
> 
> "We do?" Liam asked. It was evident there was confusion in his voice. 
> 
> "Eleanor Calder. That's his girlfriend," I answered. 
> 
> No one said anything. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 
> 
> "Eleanor is his girlfriend?" Zayn asked.

Harry's POV: 

September 6, 2014

I felt an uncomfortable cramp in my neck and back and decided to see why I was so uncomfortable. I opened my eyes to find myself sat in a chair in a hallway that had many other chairs and many doors. I was confused as to where I was before the memories of the previous day flooded back into my mind. I froze as I remembered the call I had received about Louis being in an accident. I didn't notice how long I was sat frozen until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to my left to find Niall sitting there with a sympathetic look on his face. 

"Are you alright H?" he asked. 

I looked away from him and thought about it. "I just can't believe it's all real. I thought it was just a terrible dream," I replied which was almost like a whisper. 

He hugged me as best as he could while I was still sitting. "It's alright H. Just know the people here are trying all they can do," he answered. 

Without warning, I started crying, which Niall didn't seem to question since he continued hugging me while I soaked his shirt with my tears. He continued hugging me while I cried until my tears subdued and I was just sniffling a little. 

"C'mon H. Let's get some food in you," he suggested. 

I stared at the doors in the hallway and didn't want to leave. I heard a sigh behind me. "Please H. I know you're concerned for him, but we can't also have you starving yourself," he responded. 

I looked back at him and saw him giving me that look that says he worried about me. "I'll go with you, but please don't leave me," I answered. 

He gave me a small smile that told me he understood what I meant when I didn't want him to leave as I got up and stood next to him. "Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you in that state while your boyfriend is in one of those rooms going through who knows what," he replied. 

With that, we both walked to the hospital cafeteria and ate some breakfast. 

It was two hours after breakfast that we both were still waiting for any information on Louis. 

Twenty minutes later, both Liam and Zayn joined us. I stayed silent while Niall made small talk with them, but it was mostly silent since none of us knew about Louis' condition. Thirty minutes later, a nurse walked up to us and asked if we were here for Louis Tomlinson. 

"Is he alright?" I asked. 

The nurse gave me a sympathetic look and answered, "Your friend is okay as far as we know. He had to undergo surgery, but thankfully, he isn't harmed too badly. However, it appears that your friend may have brain damage. We currently don't know how bad it is, but we're hoping it's not too bad." 

I sat shocked at what I was hearing. Thankfully Niall answered her, "Are we allowed to see him yet?" he asked. 

"You can see him right now if you'd like. He's in room 308," she replied and walked away to go to another patient's room. 

I sat frozen for the second time of the day, just staring at where the nurse previously sat. "C'mon H. Let's go to Louis' room," I heard Liam say. 

It was almost like my body was on autopilot as I and the rest of the boys made our way to room 308, where Louis was currently located. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw before me. He looked slightly pale and there were multiple stitches here and there, along with a cast on his left arm. I sat on one of the chairs near the bed and just there sat there and looked at him with tears threatening to fall. I gently ran my hand through his fringe and felt glad that he alive, according to the heart monitor he was hooked up to. "He looks so fragile," I whispered. 

"At least he's still alive," Liam replied. I looked to where I heard his voice come from and saw him sitting next to me with a sad look on his face. 

I looked back at Louis and decided to admire how he looked so peaceful despite the condition he was in. It was then I realized we were still on tour and then I started feeling worried about whether he was okay performing since we were all needed to be physically okay and not too physically hurt. I wish Louis didn't need to perform, but with what I've witnessed with working with Modest! the past four years, I doubt they would let Louis rest and heal. 

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" I asked to no one in particular. 

"I hope he's alright. Besides, at least he's in one piece," Zayn replied. 

I felt slightly assured, but there was still a bigger part of me that continued to worry. After I heard what the nurse said, I wasn't so sure if he was going to be alright. He looked so fragile on the bed, almost like if you weren't careful with thin ice, it would break. That's what it felt like to me seeing Louis looking so fragile on the bed, yet looking so peaceful. 

I then heard the door to the room open and looked at the doorway to see who it was. I saw Jay standing there looking stunned as she stood there, looking at the bed. I walked up to her to see tears in the corners of her eyes and hugged her, which seemed to cause her to finally cry, soaking my shirt a bit, but I didn't mind since I understood in some way what she could possibly be feeling at the moment. It wasn't long before I felt the arms of the other boys hugging us that it turned into a group hug. Eventually, we all let go, while it seemed that Jay was still trying to process everything. 

"Is he okay?" she asked while she walked closer to the bed and sat down on one of the chairs close to the bed. 

"The nurse said he had to undergo surgery and that it's possible he may have brain damage," I replied. 

I felt a pair of arms wrap me and I let whoever it was hug me since I wasn't sure of how long I could continue with this somewhat strong facade. 

She brushing her hand through his hair and it remained silent in the room for a few minutes. I noticed some tears rolling down her cheeks and by now, I noticed the three boys had left the room. I went up to her and sat on the chair next to her. My hand went up to her face and wiped some of the tears that were falling. "He's really in a hospital, isn't he? I always got worried when I sent my son to go accomplish his dreams cause I didn't want to one day be told my son is laying on a hospital bed," she responded. 

"At least he's here alive in one piece," I acknowledged. 

"I suppose you have a point. At least he isn't dead," she answered. 

It was silent after that. As much as it hurt knowing about Louis' condition, it also pained me to see Jay's reaction. Jay was like a second mother to me and seeing her in such a state pained me. The silence continued until Louis started to shift a little. When he did start to move a little, I was left speechless. It was long before we saw him open his eyes. He looked around looking confused before his eyes landed on his mum. 

"Mum?" he questioned, his voice sounding a little rough. 

"I'm here Boobear," she replied while she got up and gave him a hug, which he returned using his good arm. 

"What am I doing here?" he asked. 

"From what I was told, you got into an accident and went through surgery," she replied. 

"That explains why my body hurts," he answered. 

Hearing his voice gave me hope, knowing he was okay. 

It was then it seemed he acknowledged my presence. "Harry?" he questioned. 

"I'm here Lou," I replied. 

He looked confused at my answer, which I started to question if what I said was wrong. "Lou?" he asked. 

At this, I started to question even more. He's never questioned me when I called him 'Lou'. "That's a nickname I use for you," I explained. 

The confusion disappeared from his face. "Oh," he responded. "Where Liam, Zayn, and Niall?" he asked. 

"I think they're in the waiting room," I replied. 

"Oh, alright. Where's my girlfriend?" he asked. 

I froze. Girlfriend? Was he cheating on me? He told me he was in a relationship with me and no one else. 

Jay answered him, while I sat frozen. "Who's your girlfriend?" she asked. It seemed she was just as surprised and shocked as I am. 

He laughed at her response. "Mum, don't you remember when I introduced her to you? Her name is Eleanor Calder," he explained. 

Eleanor? His beard? I felt tears threatening to fall and I quickly made my way out of his room. I then heard his voice, "Harry? Where are you going?" he asked. 

"I'm just going to get the other boys," I replied, hoping the shakiness in my voice didn't give away from what I was feeling. I quickly rushed out where I spotted the other boys all waiting there and that was when I finally broke down. 

Niall pulled me into a hug as he let me cry on his shirt. "H? What happened?" he asked. I sat on his lap while Liam and Zayn sat on either side of us. 

How was I suppose to answer that? My boyfriend of 4 years just said he had a girlfriend, who happened to be his beard. "I don't want to talk about it," I replied. 

"Please tell us. Whatever happened in there resulted in you breaking down," Zayn acknowledged. 

"He said he had a girlfriend," I mumbled. 

"What? He has a girlfriend? When? I'm sure he made it clear that you were the only one for him," Liam responded. 

That only made me cry more. "I thought that as well......but when his mum asked, he.....laughed and asked her if she didn't remember introducing his girlfriend to her," I explained. 

"I'm sorry H," Niall apologized. 

I looked at him, even with the tears making my vision a bit blurry. "What are you apologizing for?" I asked. 

He wiped some of my tears away. "When you look at your situation, your boyfriend of 4 years just in a way, broke up with you by telling you he has a girlfriend," he explained. 

Realization hit me. He has a point. He didn't even seem to acknowledge our relationship and just bluntly said he had a girlfriend. I cried even more if that was even possible by this point. 

"Do you at least know who's his girlfriend?" Niall asked. 

"We all already know her," I replied. 

"We do?" Liam asked. It was evident there was confusion in his voice. 

"Eleanor Calder. That's his girlfriend," I answered. 

No one said anything. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

"Eleanor is his girlfriend?" Zayn asked. 

"Yeah," I mumbled quietly. 

"I thought she was his beard because of your relationship with him," Liam commented. 

"I thought so as well, but the way he talked to his mum about it.....it was like he was in a deep committed relationship with her," I responded. 

"I really am sorry for you," Liam answered. 

"Same here as well," Zayn replied. 

"You lads should go visit him. I told him I was getting you lads," I admitted. I wiped my tears away, realizing now there was no point in crying if he doesn't remember me. 

"Let's go visit him," Liam responded. 

I stood up, so Niall can get up, and they all got up and went up to the door to his room. Before Liam went in, he looked back at me. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked. 

I nodded and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and walked in. While the boys were visiting him, I sat there with my thoughts. I still couldn't get over the fact that Louis didn't remember he had a relationship with me. It was then I realized something. Modest! and Simon were going to be so happy knowing Louis is now 100% straight since he said he had a girlfriend. That thought alone haunted me for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was too hard for me that I almost didn't even want to post it. No hate to Eleanor, but in this story, Eleanor is a beard. Or girlfriend according to Louis. :(
> 
> \- RopesTiedWithAnchor


End file.
